Sanitary tissue products, especially toilet tissue products, have in the past been marketed based on the products' softness properties, as evidenced by the word “soft,” “softer,” and/or “softness,” being present on packages housing the products and/or on marketing elements, such as advertisements, touting the properties of the products.
In the past, manufacturers and marketers of sanitary tissue products, especially toilet tissue products, have been hesitant to market their sanitary tissue products, especially toilet tissue products, based on the products' strength, such as total dry tensile strength. It is clearly evident from packages of sanitary tissue products that manufacturers and/or marketers of sanitary tissue products have refrained from identifying strength, such as total dry tensile strength, as a dominant intensive property exhibited by their sanitary tissue products. For example, manufacturers and/or marketers have refrained from using strength indicia on their packages unless the strength indicia is not the dominant indicia. In other words, manufacturers and marketers have not marketed toilet tissue products with the word “strong,” “stronger,” “strongest,” and/or “strength” by itself. When used, it is paired with some indicia relating to “softness.” The reason for this past behavior of manufacturers and marketers of sanitary tissue products, especially toilet tissue products, is apparently that consumers didn't want to associate strength and/or strong with their toilet tissue products unless it was also buffered by the thought of soft and/or softness.
It has unexpectedly been found that some consumers of sanitary tissue products, especially toilet tissue products, desire strength, as a dominant intensive property, within their sanitary tissue products, especially toilet tissue products.
Accordingly, there is a need for an array of sanitary tissue products, for example toilet tissue products, that comprises a sanitary tissue product, for example a toilet tissue product, that exhibits a greater total dry tensile strength than another sanitary tissue product, for example a toilet tissue product, within the array and a process for making such an array.